Death
by rhapsodybree
Summary: It was surprising, the effect death had on some people. Molly's observations on the effect of death on Hermione, and by extension, Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

It was surprising, the effect death had on some people.

Molly Weasley had always thought Hermione Granger a cool, calm and collected woman, but in the lead up to Minerva McGonagall's funeral (albeit, a woman she had worked closely with for the past six months at Hogwarts), she saw her in pieces.

The first time was when, everyone having slowly descended upon 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time in over ten years since the war ended, her son-in-law kindly opening the place, Molly decided she needed to escape to the kitchen for some peace and quiet.

Collecting herself in the still room – she loved people, but despite popular opinion, still needed time to herself occasionally – she thought she heard something that sounded suspiciously like tears. The mothering nature within her immediately alert, she slipped from the kitchen and followed the path of the noise to its source.

She stopped in the entrance off to a side, not often used room. Peering around the door frame, she found Hermione, her small arms wrapped around her thin form. Her body shook as she sobbed.

Molly felt only sorrow for this young woman, the one she viewed as a second daughter, though it appeared she would never be so. No one should be alone in grief.

Preparing to enter the room, she paused when there was movement in the shadows and a man stepped forward. Her mouth shaped into an "o" as she saw just who it was. She had known he was most likely coming, but not expected him until tomorrow.

She found herself unable to leave as she watched Severus Snape silently cross the floor.

Perhaps Hermione didn't sense him, but when Snape reached out his hand and placed it on her back, her tears halted and she stilled. She seemed to be collecting herself, her arms tightening around her.

Snape's comforting hand remained there.

When she turned to face him, Molly saw the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks. _Oh, the poor dear. _ Her comfort would most definitely be needed now. She held off though, for Snape's hands cupped Hermione's shoulders and she had to strain to hear his voice, surprisingly gentle, but firm. "It is not your fault."

Her eyes remained averted still, tucked into herself as he continued. "There was nothing that could be done."

There was a moment when silence ruled, as Severus waited and Hermione stood still.

Feeling like she was waiting for something, Molly was rewarded shortly after. For Severus Snape, notorious dungeon bat and double agent, reached forward and pressed a kiss to a war hero's forehead. Hermione didn't object, and Molly could have sworn that she leant into it, her eyes shuttering closed.

When he eased back, Molly saw the first signs of his uncertainty. They didn't last very long, for Hermione's head raised, a sob escaped and she launched herself into his arms. Shock aside, at her choice of comfort, she thought Snape recovered well, his arms enveloping Hermione's small form as he held her tight to his chest.

Molly felt for the girl all over again when she saw her eyes turned in her direction. They were almost lifeless, drowning in sorrow. Taking a step back, she slipped away.

* * *

The next time she saw Hermione accept comfort, having stood staunchly alone during the funeral proceedings, was when, a bunch of Minerva's favourite flowers in hand, Molly went to visit the grave shortly after the service, most guests already heading back to Grimmauld Place for the wake.

The dull grey gravestone needed a splash of tartan.

She halted when she saw that a figure already stood there. She almost didn't recognise Snape, his cloak billowing dark green, rather than his typical black. Something held her back though, and as she narrowed her vision, she understood why.

He wasn't alone.

Standing in the protective embrace of his arms, his cloak part wrapped around her too, was Hermione.

Molly mentally congratulated him on getting her warm – Hermione not seeming to care about her attire or health – and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him press a kiss to her crown.

Minerva's flowers could wait.

Back at the wake, she kept her beady eyes open for when this duo returned.

It was a shock to discover that if she hadn't seen evidence of it herself – twice – she wouldn't have known anything at all was amiss, for Hermione entered alone, and moved solo around the room, talking sporadically with those she knew.

Molly sought out Severus and she wasn't surprised to find the man seated in the corner, a cup of tea in hand, his eyes constantly trained on Hermione. He was covertly watching her every move.

As she turned back to cooking, Molly agreed with her earlier statement: it was strange what death did to people.

* * *

**Next chapter: **A year later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

A year later on the anniversary of Minerva's death, the usual suspects descended up on The Burrow to celebrate a year gone past. It was a strange date to honour, but something that would become a tradition.

Amongst all the flurry of arrivals, Molly's eagle eyes instantly sought out Hermione.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sense of responsibility toward the girl. The young woman seemed sad, but at the same time, Molly could detect a sense of peace with herself. There was a certain underlying, subtle confidence about her.

Snape she didn't see, and so that was why, the next morning, the date of her mentor's death, Molly wanted to check that Hermione was in fact all right.

Slipping open the bedroom door in the dull dawn light, Molly Weasley discovered that there was in fact something left in this world that could shock her. For sleeping before her, her bare back facing her, was Hermione.

She wasn't alone though, and it was vastly apparent who her bed partner was, the black hair fanned across the pillow. She could see where his arms held her – one embedded in her hair, the other low on her back – but it was his face that surprised her the most: he looked so at peace in his slumber.

She didn't think she'd ever seen Severus Snape like that before.

The sheet rode low on their naked bodies, and so she could see that Hermione was holding her bed partner close, her arms half-hooked around his shoulders, her head on his chest.

It almost seemed a scene of domestic bliss.

Deciding that Hermione was very much all right, Molly backed away. Slightly dazed, she made for the kitchen.

Within the hour, people began to enter in a trickle, and once again, Molly discovered that if you didn't know where to look, Hermione did a very good job of appearing single and unattached.

Molly had to avert her gaze to hide her blush when Severus Snape stepped into the room shortly after.

"Snape!" someone exclaimed. "When did you arrive?"

The answer was lacking in its usual alacrity. "Late last night," he replied shortly. "Didn't want to disturb you."

Her face flushed, Molly turned her attention back to flipping pancakes with much enthusiasm. Her mind was betraying her, the visual imprinted in her mind.

_He had certaintly disturbed someone! _

* * *

**Next chapter: **Another year later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

The following year, in what had become a tradition for old friends – finding it so hard to stay in touch in their respective lives during the year – descended up on The Burrow for an annual gathering.

Molly was in her element, organising food to feed the masses, but that didn't mean she didn't have half an eye on the door, and thus knew the exact moment that Severus and Hermione arrived.

Together.

Her eyes widening, the significance of such was lost on others. When Ron stepped forward and snagged Hermione, dragging her away with all the appearance of saving her, Molly rolled her eyes.

She was surprised to find the same expression pass between Hermione and Severus. _It appeared they were at the natural stage of their relationship that enabled non-verbal communication. _

That wasn't all they had, some part of her mind said, but Molly was too busy to acknowledge it.

But acknowledge it she did during dinner when her eyes finally caught up with her brain. "Hermione!" she exclaimed as all conversation suddenly fell quiet at her abrupt utterance.

The young woman paused, her spoon held mid-air, interrupted of its journey to her mouth in her surprise. "Molly?" she asked curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Mum?" pressed a worried Ginny.

She was oblivious to the equally concerned looks from others at the table, unable to remove her eyes from the hand before her. "When did you get engaged?" she finally managed to ask.

Hermione smiled. "Yesterday."

There was silence only for a moment longer, for then the storm arrived and an eruption of noise and questions commenced.

Molly shifted her gaze to the likely suitor, one who was sitting back in his chair smirking, no doubt finding the entire situation humorous, that they couldn't figure out who was her intended.

She caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in Hermione's direction.

Severus didn't look surprised, acknowledging her unspoken question with a nod. She grinned widely, giving all her support, approval and encouragement to the pair with her non-verbal congratulations.

His gaze shifted, and she too looked away, for it was then that Hermione decided to answer the questions once and for all as she rose from her seat.

Snape looked sublimely comfortable, reclined back in his chair, one hand on the arm rest, the other propping up his chin as he watched his fiancée walk the short distance toward him with purpose.

He didn't stay prone for long, as when Hermione reached him and leaned down to press her lips to his, he slid one hand to cup her neck and pressed the other to her back as he tugged her into his lap, deepening the kiss.

As the noise level rose, the couple briefly parting before kissing again and then turning to face them all, Molly had a Snape-smirk of her own as she calmly reached for another piece of pumpkin pie, as if such chaos were an everyday thing.

The two of them certainly knew how to create drama.

From that point forward in time, there was no doubt that Hermione and Severus were very much a devoted couple – a soon to be married couple – and everyone was able to see it, but Molly always held onto the private knowledge that she had seen the relationship in its early stages...

... way back at Minerva's funeral, when he went to comfort her.

* * *

_Finito.**  
**_


End file.
